


Take A Hike

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi arrives home from a trip and takes a hike with Jonah, and his 5 dogs
Series: Future One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Take A Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my future one shots. Let me know anything u want to see and if u are enjoying these.

Andi tried to approach Andi studio quietly, but was quickly interrupted by a loud yell.

“Andi, how was the trip?” Celia said.

Andi was shocked “Cece, it’s two in the morning, what are you doing up?”

“I got hooked on this show, I think it’s called binge viewing.” 

Andi just laughed “The trip was good, Amber and I had a blast, they have her opening at the Spoon tomorrow and she is already dreading having to listen to the 3000 things her employees did wrong while she was gone.” 

“Any plans for tomorrow?” Cece asked

“Cece, what did I say when I agreed to move in?”

“That you would pay rent on time.” Andi quickly had a internal meltdown about her current bank balance. 

“Fine, if you must know, Jonah and I are going on a hike.”

“A hike? how’d he convince you to do physical activity?” 

“I was promised dog snuggles.” 

The next day Andi got all geared up and met Jonah at the base of a mountain. She waited for a moment as Jonah got out of his car, he then opened his back doors which proceeded in 5 dogs bursting out. 

Jonah began to wrangle them “Hey. Lucy, we talked about this, no jumping.” Lucy, Jonah’s golden retriever was already jumping all over Andi. Jonah soon had 5 dogs all leashed up and ready to hike.

Andi was overwhelmed “Forget crazy cat lady, you are a crazy dog man.”

“Andi, I need someone to play frisbee with, and my touring days are over, it was time to settle down.” Jonah said. 

“Jonah, most people say that when they have kids and get married.”

“I am married, to my guitar.” Jonah proceeded to walk ahead of Andi.

“Jonah, you need to slow down, I can only hike so fast.” Andi was already out of breath  
“Sorry Andi. Max is my leader. I strategically gave you Milo and Lily.” The chocolate lab was bursting ahead of the pack.

Andi looked down at the Beagle mix and Cocker Spaniel mix, “So are they the slowest.” 

Jonah gasped “Andi, that is terrible, Lily is my diva and Milo is my senior, I heard that the shelter had a ton of senior dogs who needed-” Jonah was gone in a massive story about every single one of his dogs “And Bella needed a home just for the night but she fit in so well-” Andi just let him go on.

Once he was done she finally spoke “Jonah, I think you might talk more about your dogs than T.J does about his kids.” 

“That’s a lie Andi and you know it.” The two proceeded to laugh.

The two had finally made it to the top of the mountain and started on the way down.

“So, Jonah, any plans for the weekend?” Andi asked

“Yes, I am babysitting for Cyrus, T.J and Buffy.” Jonah said with a smile.

Andi just giggled and said under her breath “Oh dear.”


End file.
